


Something New

by SevenCorvus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when has the TARDIS had a cat on it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [comment fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/284520.html?thread=53818216#t53818216). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

“Since when has the TARDIS had a cat on it?” Rose asked the Doctor. Startled, he raised his head from where he was working at the control panel, and turned to see what she was looking at.

Lying complacently across part of the panel, was a large cat, daintily cleaning its paws. Seemingly oblivious to the surprised attention now focused on it. It was rather cute Rose thought, slowly inching forward to pet it.

She jumped back though, when the cat suddenly turned to them and grinned widely showing a mouthful of sharp pointy teeth, before slowly disappearing, the grin hanging creepily in midair for a moment before vanishing as well.

It was and wasn’t anything new.


End file.
